


Rare Confessions of an Even Rarer Species

by LaKoda0518



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Episode Fix-it, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: Geralt's frustration gets the better of him. Jaskier bears the brunt of it. Will the Bard slink away to lick his wounds or will he take it upon himself to drag their muddled emotions out into the open?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Rare Confessions of an Even Rarer Species

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I am extremely new to the series and fandom, but definitely not new to writing lol when I got to the end of episode six, I was so upset with the way Geralt treated Jaskier that I couldn't get this little idea out of my head. Now, I know everyone and their dog has probably written an alternate ending to THAT episode, but I'm sticking to the Cake method and doing one anyway 😅 I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ❤️ special thanks to CarmillaCarmine for catching any stupid mistakes I made and making sure I got my point across ❤️

_ I'm weak, love, and I am wanting _

_ If this is the path I must trudge, _

_ I'll welcome my sentence _

_ Give to you my penance _

_ Gorgeous garroter, jury, and judge… _

  
  
  


"What you're missing is still out there," Borch says, standing up to address the Witcher face to face. "Your legacy, your destiny. I know it… and you know it." With a brief dip of his head, he turns to leave and Geralt's expression betrays his innermost thoughts before he huffs and faces the cliffs instead. 

' _ Too many intrusive thoughts rushing about in that already over-crowded mind… _ ' Jaskier thinks, feeling a pang of sympathy for his friend. He moves before he can fully process the severity of the situation at hand but he refuses to let himself overthink as he approaches. He plasters a subtle smile to his face and forces a bit of the usual carefree lilt into his voice. Forever the sarcastic optimist, people always said. "Phew, what a day.. I imagine you'll -"

Geralt rounds on him unexpectedly, cutting him off in an instant. The fire in his golden eyes sparks a reaction in Jaskier, but he stands his ground. "Dammit, Jaskier!" The Witcher's tongue is brutal and his eyes are wild with fury as he lashes out, yet the Bard still doesn't move. "Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it's you, shovelling it?"

"Well, that's not fair…" Jaskier starts, swallowing thickly as his mouth gapes open slightly. He's surprised and speechless, stunned at the sudden attack, but he frantically racks his brain in a desperate attempt to right whatever wrong he's guilty of this time. This type of frenzied reaction should make Jaskier realise just how pathetic he actually seems but the fear of losing Geralt is greater than his fear of being mocked. 

As a staggering look of confusion replaces the Bard's usually gentle expression, Geralt's frustration mounts. He wastes no time spouting off a brief yet angry recollection of Jaskier's most prominent transgressions. His sharp tone cuts Jaskier to the bone and each word feels like a furious slap to his self-esteem. "The Child Surprise, the djinn, all of it! If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!"

The final agonizing plunge of the verbal knife twists, burying itself deep in the Bard's heart, and he visibly winces. As Geralt turns away, Jaskier bites his lip and fights to tame the immense wave of emotion that swells in his chest. He could choose to walk away. He could choose to put his own heart first, put a devastating end to his own emotional suffering, but he just can't… He knows he should take care of his own battered emotional state first but he also knows that, deep down, he would always regret never knowing what could have been. Maybe in another life, he could do it. Maybe in an alternate timeline he could tell Geralt of Rivia to fuck right off with that venomous, hateful bullshit... but not in this one.

With a deep and steadying breath, the Bard closes his eyes. He's always fancied himself quite the talent when it comes to beautiful words but he's painfully aware that it's going to take a lot more than beautiful words to turn Geralt's head. Whatever Jaskier says next must come from the heart, no holds barred, no mirrors and smoke, no feeble attempts to weasel his way back into the Witcher's good graces. He clears his throat after a moment and lets out a short huff. "I know you don't really mean that, but I'm not going to argue with you," he says, doing his best to keep an open and honest mind as he lays his heart on the line. "Hell, Geralt, I know what I've put you through… how could I not? You're right in every single aspect. The Child Surprise? The djinn? I take full responsibility for the way those turned out…"

He pauses a moment before continuing as he assesses the man before him. Although Geralt hasn't turned to face him, his shoulders seem to have relaxed a bit and there is a subtle but definite tilt of his head that indicates he is at least listening intently. Another deep breath is drawn and Jaskier barrels on, knowing full well that he's about to lay his heart on the line whether Geralt wants him to or not. "Now, I know you're angry with me… I know I deserve it and I want you to be angry with me because at least it lets me know that you feel something toward me, even if it isn't the feeling I was hoping for and yes, you can take that exactly as it sounds, because - Fuck, Geralt… You may hate me for this later and I could spend the rest of our lives pretending that I don't feel the way that I feel, but, if you really look back at our time together, you'll see that this isn't something I've taken lightly. From the moment we met, I was taken with you… My lyrics, my life, my heart, everything was affected by your presence and I tried to interject myself into every aspect of your life as well. I wanted to travel with you and befriend you, wanted to love you even… However, all I managed to do was bring trouble and strife to your already chaotic lifestyle, yet I still couldn't convince myself to leave you in peace…"

A heavy sigh escapes Jaskier's lips and he hangs his head. The smooth rustle of leather lets him know that Geralt has finally turned, yet the verbal lashing he expects does not follow suit. A long, torturous moment passes while Jaskier's heart beats out a staccato  _ thump-thump-thump  _ against his ribs as it threatens to beat right out of his chest. He knows Geralt can hear it; there's no way that he can't, not with his enhanced Witcher senses always on guard.

Geralt raises a hand, unexpectedly, and Jaskier can't help but flinch in preparation. The impending blow never lands, however, and Geralt's calloused fingertips brush the fair skin of his cheek. A shiver runs down the Bard's spine and he blinks in surprise as his breath catches in his chest. Geralt's golden gaze studies Jaskier intently as their eyes meet, a calm yet focused message clear in the Witcher's expression.

"Enough," Geralt finally answers, a gentle hint of authority making its presence evident in his voice. "I said what I said. Doesn't mean I don't feel the same way you do."

The admission catches Jaskier off guard and he sputters out a response before his brain can fully process what Geralt has said. "Wait.. you what?" he asks, his eyes blown wide as he licks his lips.

It seems Geralt's defenses threaten to rise once again as he shakes his head, "I said leave it…" The order is extremely dismissive but Jaskier ignores it completely.

"Oh, no no no, Mister 'I'm too macho to talk about my feelings'. You can't just drop something so vaguely cryptic on me and expect me not to ask for an explanation," he argues, waving a finger at the Witcher in a scolding manner as he shakes his head as well. He's not going to be the only one spilling his guts today if he doesn't have to be.

"What more is there to explain?" Geralt grumbles. "I said I felt it… the connection, the pull between us… what more do you want to know?" His expression is almost pained as he closes his eyes. Geralt is not someone that Jaskier would describe as a man of many words but he isn't going to let him off the hook that easily. He has questions and, this time, he demands answers. 

Jaskier licks his lips a bit nervously and chooses his next words carefully. "But… Yennefer?"

"What about Yennefer?" Geralt snaps back, but there isn't any bite to it. He isn't angry anymore; Jaskier doesn't even think that he's still irritated at all by the conversation, but the weight of it seems to be quite the emotional burden to bear.

"Well, you can't tell me you don't love her. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her. I'm not blind… nor am I completely ignorant," the Bard clarifies.

"Hmm…" Geralt answers, the signature hum striking a passive chord. Typical. What else did Jaskier expect? Geralt's response - or lack there of - sparks a bit of Jaskier's usual sass and he throws all caution to the wind as he pushes the Witcher a step further.

"Don't 'Hmm' me, you emotionally constipated oaf… The moment Yennefer turned up, I just knew you'd choose her, so what else was I supposed to think? You always choose her, no matter what she does to you or to anyone else..."

"Not anymore…" Geralt huffs, the reply coming quickly and gruffly. Another shake of his head and Jaskier quirks a brow in disbelief.

He laughs, a light yet slightly cynical thing. "Oh, yes, you will. She will always work her way back... She's your life's ultimate quest." The words are neither bitter nor venomous, but his point still stands. He knows he's creating problems where there are none; he knows he's being difficult, but he can't help himself. In order to guard himself from the pain that could follow, he has to clear every possible obstacle between them. Besides, how could Geralt not see it? Wasn't it obvious the way he and Yennefer seemed to meet every single time their paths crossed?

With a heavy sigh, Geralt breaks the tension for a brief moment as he squares his shoulders and steps into Jaskier's personal space. "Yennefer and I are connected, yes… I have no doubt that our souls are destined to connect again and again," he says, letting his thumb stroke the Bard's cheek. "You're right. I will always love her, and while she may be my greatest adventure, she will never be my life's most desired treasure." The Witcher fixes Jaskier with a knowing look, the insinuation clearly laden with unspoken affirmations of affection.

Jaskier's cheeks heat as he realizes exactly what Geralt means, but he feels a tiny pull of doubt at the back of his mind. Remembering the cruel words Geralt had spoken only moments before, he glances down at his worn leather boots. "No treasure is worth dying for… Not with that amount of risk involved."

Geralt doesn't miss the blatant blush, nor does he miss the attempt at self-deprecation. "Depends on the treasure," he replies. His voice is gruff but kind as he leans a bit closer, dropping his gaze to Jaskier's lips. The gentle tone isn't something Jaskier hears often but, when he does, it sets his entire body at ease.

"Ah, that doesn't sound like you…" he admits, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as his breath hitches. His mind is darting all over the place as Geralt's nose brushes his own and he tries his best to deflect any feelings of self-consciousness.

A soft growl rumbles up from Geralt's chest and he lets his fingers trail over the collar of Jaskier's doublet. "Hm. Advice from a friend…" he says, knowing the sentiment isn't lost on his companion. 

Geralt's eyes meet Jaskier's once again, but the Bard finds himself rooted to the spot. His chest swells in eager, yet cautious anticipation and it nearly takes his breath away completely as Geralt closes the gap between them, slowly pressing his lips to the corner of Jaskier's mouth. The soft gasp that escapes him seems to give Geralt pause but he doesn't pull away. Instead, he lets the tip of his nose brush against Jaskier's cheek seeking silent permission and it only takes a moment for the Bard to relent.

"Again…" Jaskier whispers, the tension between them thick and heavy. 

The Witcher responds without hesitation this time, tipping the Bard's chin up to meet his lips in a careful yet sensual kiss and Jaskier's head spins. He's kissed many people, men and women alike, yet this is more different than he could have ever imagined. There's a certain spark to it that fills his lungs with air, almost as if he suddenly needs Geralt in order to breathe. The feeling nearly paralyzes him but he fights against it, letting his tongue flick out to meet his friend's as his hands settle on the Witcher's hips. A low hum rumbles up in his chest just as he licks into Geralt's mouth, swallowing the other man's soft growl. The kiss grows into something so much more intense than either of them have ever experienced and it leaves them both quietly gasping for breath when they finally break apart.

There's a flush across Geralt's skin and Jaskier knows his own can't be much better. It's hard to believe the events that have transpired between them since Geralt's surprising outburst but Jaskier can't deny that he shouldn't feel too surprised. After all, Geralt almost always manages to exceed his expectations in some form or fashion and it isn't that hard to see how this is any different. 

Jaskier chuckles softly, fixing his Witcher with a fond expression. "Hmm, so tell me, how badly are you going to hurt me for putting your excellent kissing skills to music for my next ballad?" he teases, grinning as he walks his fingertips over Geralt's chest piece. It's a cheeky thing to say but he takes the risk; he wouldn't be himself if he didn't.

"Hmpf," Geralt grumbles, squeezing Jaskier's hip possessively. "I'd probably be forced to whip you within an inch of your life… or at least until you were unable to sit for a week."

Another rush of heat fills Jaskier's cheeks and he lets his playful side take hold. "Oh… well, in that case," he purrs, licking his lips as he leans in once again. "I'm going to need a bit more research…" He smirks against Geralt's cheek as he teases a kiss to the stubbled skin. He huffs playfully before pressing himself flush against the Witcher, crashing their lips together in a heated clash of tongues and teeth as they leave behind all sense of purity. It's raw, it's feral, it's anything but polite, yet it's unmistakably, irrevocably them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
